N of the Dead
by OrangeBackpack
Summary: People are cruel. However, Naruto has always looked for the good side of people but when everything comes to an end to civilization will he still feel that way? Being strong doesn't mean you don't feel pain. Will a certain blonde doctor heal his pain?
1. Naruto Of The Dead

**I don't own High School of the dead it belongs to the Sato bros. (Lol) and I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Uzumaki Naruto...

One could say he was a misunderstood young man, an odd looking blond with whiskers on his cheeks, he was student of Fujimi High school. Naruto however, never believed he was like the rest of his peers, he always felt out of place like he somehow didn't belong in this cruel world. Despite being treated like an outsider Naruto never dropped his cheerful and happy persona, he was an optimistic guy who always looked for the bright side when there was no sun. He was a troublemaker to some and an idiotic moron to everybody else, well at least that's what everybody thought about him. Naruto didn't have any real friends, he tried desperately to make friends ever since he was young, he was easy to get along with so he could make friends with just about anyone but everyone just avoided him, he never knew why that was. Naruto was a loner, fortunately he never let it get him and wallow in sadness. Naruto is Naruto and he would work hard to fit in this cruel world.

Yes, that was Naruto's mission. However...

At this moment Naruto was running through the empty school halls. Though Naruto did not have close friends he did have plenty of enemies. Being chased by a couple of school thugs who acted like a japanese gang or yakuza if you will. You see Naruto was a prankster since he was young, since the boy lived a lonely life and grew without the knowledge of his parents he thought to gain attention by acting like the class clown. He would eventually end up provoking the wrong crowd which then turned into an all out brawl. However as Naruto grew he became stronger with all those fights, in fact he was incredibly strong that his strength was unbelievable. Uzumaki had monstrous strength that could make a body builder pale at the sight. One time the blond managed to give a powerful haymaker to gang member to the gut sending him spiraling towards a tree and nearly killing the poor fool. He could strike fear into his enemies by lifting a motorcycle with ease and chuck it at anyone who tried to mess with him. Naruto was powerful, yes but still many groups of students who hated the blond challenged him or tried to gang up on him much like now. People despised him for being different, it wasn't often you saw a blond and blue eyed Japanese male.

Rearing up to a corner, Naruto grinned when he came to a dead end, he turned and saw the three Fujimi students panting as they barely caught up to the blond. Perfect for him.

"Only three? C'mon guys that's not even a challenge!" Naruto taunted them, pulling back his long sleeves from his school uniform. "Well who's first?" naturally Naruto tended to avoid fights on school grounds but they didn't give him a choice. Teacher's be damned.

"You punk! Think you're so tough!" the student with a shaved head said as he glared at the blond. "Well let's see how tough you really are" reaching into his back pocket the student took out a switchblade.

The other two students chuckled at this, they were sure they had him now.

Naruto only raised a eyebrow at the small weapon before pointing at knife wielding student. "You think you have a chance against me with that toothpick?" Naruto scoffed, he felt insulted other thugs brought something much more troubling than a small butter knife.

"Well we'll see about that!" the bald student motioned his friends to go in first. Amd without being told twice they charged towards the blond.

Naruto smirked, his left arm slapped the first incoming punch before hitting the Fujimi student right in his temple with a strong right hook sending him to the floor. Naruto then grabbed the incoming fist from the second student and threw him over his shoulder making him land on top of the first thug.

"Haaaa!" Naruto turned when heard the shaved head student charging at him. The bald thug slashed his switchblade at the blond but Naruto easily stepped aside before avoiding another swipe. He then caught the guy's hand before giving him a friendly smile to the shaved headed student, taunting him even more.

"Nice toy" he said with his smile still there.

Suddenly Naruto felt a warm liquid on his cheek, it was a small cut on his cheek. Naruto's smile dropped and now he was frowning. He couldn't believe that a punk like him would manage to land cut on him.

Taking the opportunity as the blond was cut off-guard, the shaved headed student pulled him arm away from his grip and swiped at him once again.

Naruto immediately dodged it and this time he didn't want to be careless. As soon as he took a stab at him, Naruto grabbed his arm once again this time he twisted his hand making him drop the switchblade.

The guy yelled in pain and clutched his hand, "You bastard!" he screamed before meeting a fist to the face. The force of punch sent him rolling towards his gang, knocking them back down just as they were on their knees. They all groaned in pain as the blond towered over them.

Naruto clapped his hands together as if he had them covered in dirt, "Well that wasn't very entertaining" Naruto's expression then turned into an uninterested one, he was about to make his way back to class when he heard a heavy growl.

The blond turned to the hall where someone was slowly making his way towards him making Naruto frown. "I already beat your friends up so just save yourself the trouble and turn back and just walk away"

The person who was slowly walking towards the blond breath out a heavy moan ignoring Naruto's warning.

Naruto then sighed as the person didn't take the hint. He was about to get ready for another fight when he got a good look at the guy. Naruto could tell there was something terribly wrong with the guy. He was pale white, like he had been drained of his blood; his eyes were completely pupil-less and he had a serious injury on his shoulder as a big bite mark took a good chunk of meat off.

"Hey you okay?" Naruto asked in slight concern but only to receive no answer, he turned to the three gang members. "Is he one of your guys?"

The blond asked but was only ignored a second time. He frowned at the lack of respect.

"Look I don't have time fo-" The sickly pale student suddenly jump at the blond cutting him off mid-sentence.

Naruto however held the pale guy back by the shoulders as it tried to take a bite out of him.

"What the hell?" Naruto questioned before roughly shoving the injured guy aside to the floor.

Naruto had fought many different kinds of people in the past but never had he fought someone who wanted to take a chunk out of him like that before so he was surprised at the sudden attack. Guess he had yet to see all the freaks this school had to offer.

The brainless student moaned once again before crawling to its feet. Its pupil-less eyes then targeted the shave headed male and attacked him.

Naruto's eyes widen as did the other two boys as the deathly ill student bit off a chunk of flesh from the shave headed boy.

"Arrhhhh!" he screamed in pain as the person chewed the flesh from his arm. He then pushed the pale guy away to the floor as his friends went up to him to check on his wound. "You bastard!"

"Man that looks bad!" said one of the boys, "We should get you to a nurse or something" said the other boy while staring at his friend's wound gushing out blood.

"You idiots! The nurse here can't do shit! Just look how much I'm bleeding!" the bald male spat. The other two boys nodded before running away from the scene. "This isn't over yet blondie! He yelled as he disappeared into the hallways.

As Naruto stared at the three, he narrowed his eyes before saying, _"Bastard, Shizuka-sensei is one of the best doctors here!"_ In anger Naruto kicked the pale person making it slam against the lockers. He then turned his heel around and walked away, he didn't give a damn about the guys injury.

As he walked the empty school halls, Naruto touched his cheek where he had gotten cut. He gave a childish pout as he held his cheek. He couldn't believe that a random punk manage to make him bleed. Naruto had been in tougher situations where he had left without a scratch.

Naruto smiled though, even if it was a small scratch it would be an excuse enough to go visit his favorite doctor.

_"Marikawa Shizuka!"_

The blond excitedly screamed in his head. If there was one thing he loved about school it was definitely Marikawa Shizuka the school's doctor. Naruto admired the woman to death, it was one of the reasons he was still in school. She was actually one person Naruto could call a friend, heck she was the closes person he could call family. Her friendly personality, her calm golden eyes, her sweet ditzy expressions that drove Naruto crazy but still love her because that.

_"And not to mention her sexy body!"_ the blond thought to himself with a crimson blush as a trickle of blood leaked from his nose. Yes, Naruto was a bit of a perv. His dreams usually were about the blond bombshell, the dreams were almost always never innocent. Naruto always did fantasies about Shizuka. He swore if he were a bit older he would ask her out in a heartbeat. She was the only person Naruto would die for.

Rounding up the corner, the school's intercom then suddenly went on. Stopping Naruto in his tracks.

**"Attention all students and teachers!"** the man's voice sounded frantic,** "At this time there is a violent struggle going on school grounds!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this announcement, were they talking about him?

**"Everybody is to remain in class and follow your teacher's orders!"** the man behind the microphone pause as he made indistinct noises. Naruto heard the man behind the mic whimper before yelling out.

**"Wait! No! Don't!- Gaaaaaah!"** the man screamed loudly through the intercom as something or someone had attacked him cutting him off from his announcement.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he had listened in to the man's cries for help, then for a moment it was all quiet. Everything had gone dead silent, Naruto could almost hear his heart beat, 'Bum-bump Bum-bump' it was all too quiet before all hell broke loose.

Students burst out of the doors in panic and extreme alarm, Naruto growled as some students pushed and shoved him.

"Dammit! What the hell is going on?" he asked no one in particular before pushing a crowd of fighting students away. He couldn't believe how most students who he had seen before acting all polite and kind were now pushing and hurting each other like savages. Had everyone gone mad?

"Damn if everybody is going crazy then something must be up!" Naruto not being to bright was slowly catching on. Then his eyes widen in realization, knocking another crowd of students like bowlings pins he dashed towards his original destination, the infirmary.

As he ran towards his destination, he caught sight of a helpless girl screaming for help. Naruto being the good guy he is went to aid the female.

The girl with pale orange hair screamed as she was cornered by two sickly looking students. She cried out for help for anyone to come to her rescue.

"Sensei!" she screamed as she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable assault but it never came. Peaking an eye out she saw a blond student standing over her. He had come to her rescue and helped her out.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he helped her up.

The girl nodded making Naruto smile in relief, he then turned to the mindless students he had manage to knock down as they were slowly getting up. "What the hell?" it had been just like the guy from before.

"Yuuki-san!"

The girl turned to the voice and her eyes lit up, "Shido-sensei!" there stood Koichi Shido, a teacher of class 3A. Naruto didn't know much about the guy only bad rumors about him. He didn't actually want to judge him by the rumors he had heard because Naruto knew there were rumors about himself that were extremely stupid and definitely false. Like really how can he terrorize elephants?

The man lead a group 5 of students as he joined up with the girl who was named Yuuki.

"I'm glad you are safe" the man said to the scared girl before turning to Naruto. "Thank you for saving her" he said with a devious smile.

Naruto scratched the back of his head before replying, "It's no big deal" he looked around before asking the teacher, "You know what's going on? Why is everybody attacking each other?"

Shido raised an eyebrow at him before taking a serious expression, "Do you not see? There are people eating each other, this is not just a simple riot." Pausing for a moment to push his glasses back with one finger he then continued, "I believe the school is in a pandemic"

Naruto then remembered when the guy back from the fight had bit the gang member but Narito still failed to see why.

"I see" he said.

Shido smirked,_ "This must be that brute everybody has been talking about. With his strength he can be a valuable asset to getting out of here alive"_ his thoughts then formatted a plan.

"You should stick with us, only together can we survive this hell" Shido said as the others behind him nodded.

Naruto knew it'd be best to stick together but he still had to go get Marikawa. "I'm sorry but I have to get someone and make sure she's safe"

The dark haired man manage to contain his scowl before replying to the blond, "I'm sure that person got away to safety by now"

However, Naruto shook his head, he wasn't budging he had to go and find her. "I still have to find her"

Shido frowned, he thought that with the blond's help he could mow down a path for them out of the school but it was proven to be no use as he refused to go with them. The teacher's frown then turned upside down as he looked to the blond's side before looking back at him.

"I understand" he paused as his smile grew, "Maybe we'll see each other again some other time..."

Naruto couldn't help but feel uneasy at the man's smile it felt deranged and sadistic. He was about to reply to the man when Yuuki screamed.

"Watch out!"

Naruto quickly turned around and barely manage to fend off the student's corpse attack. He grunted and asked for the help of the older man.

Shido raised his head with eyes widening and pupils dilating in sick satisfaction.

"You should of join us! Now die!"

With one hard kick to Naruto's rib cage, it sent him stumbling back before he tripped and fell down the flight of stairs taking the corpse with him.

"Sensei? Why did you do that? He-He helped me" Yuuki said as she stared at the spot where Naruto had fallen.

"Because Yuuki-san..." the dark haired teacher began as a finger ran through her chin, "There is no place for those who think for themselves. Only those who work together will survive this madness" Shido then turned towards the other students and told them to move out. Yuuki stayed for a bit before following them.

Several minutes later Naruto woke up from his fall. The first thing he saw was the corpse laid on top of him, it seemed it's head was turned almost 360 degrees and most likely happen when he was pushed. He cursed as he pushed the body off of him, that's how it always ended. He tried to help others only to get screwed at the end. Naruto gritted his teeth if he ever found that guy again he'd make sure to push him off a building right after a beating.

As Naruto sat up he winced at the sting on his arm. The blond had been injured now, he definitely needed to find Shizuka. Taking and ripping a piece of fabric from his blazer, he wrapped it around the wound tightly to stop the bleeding. Clamping a hand on his head, he rubbed his forehead to make the pain go away, he then looked for the right way to blonde woman's office.

"Shizuka-sensei!"

Naruto had arrived a few minutes later but he didn't find the blonde woman. Taking a look around for any sign of her, he sighed. "She made it out, hopefully she's safe"

Naruto took this time to look for anything to help his wound. He found a small bottle of disinfectant.

"I think this is what Shizuka-sensei puts on cuts and bruises" Naruto always remembered when he would come in to her office to treat his wounds, she would always use some of this liquid and he remembered it stung quite a bit. Naruto pocketed the item and then he saw blood splattered on the window, his eyes widen in recognition. He didn't really know the boy but he had seen him helping Shizuka plenty of times and now he sat there with his head busted open.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and examined the blow on the student's head, "Someone hit him pretty hard on the head" he saw the bite marks around his body and then he slowly pieced things together and realized something.

"If you get bitten then you turn into one..." Naruto's eyes widen, this couldn't possibly be happening could it? To see the dead come to life just like in video games and the movies. Naruto now started to worry for Shizuka's safety as this was not just some riot it was the something much more bigger than that. Naruto clutched his arm where his wound was before he realized something.

"Her car! She probably went there!" dashing out of the office he made his way towards the front where hoped he would find her.

Takashi and his group made their way towards the bus. Along the way they batted and shoot the lifeless bodies of their classmates.

The group consisted of Komuro Takashi, a second year student. He was the first one to act when this hell started. Takashi had also killed his best friend not too long ago.

Miyamoto Rei is Takashi's childhood friend and is part of the sōjutsu club, making her weapon a broken broomstick that she treats like a spear.

Busujima Saeko is a third year student, she is a strong young woman who is strangely calm in a situation like this. Her weapon is a bokken or a wooden sword.

Hirano Kohta is slightly chubby guy, okay he is overweight. He is a gun otaku. Using a homemade nail gun, he uses it to fight mid to long range.

Takagi Saya, a self proclaimed genius with pink hair in twin tail and has glasses. She is one that dislikes stupid people.

Lastly, there is Marikawa Shizuka. At twenty-four years old she is Fujimi's doctor. Carrying with her is a first aid kit incase anything happens. She is also Naruto's closes and only friend.

As they neared the bus for safety, the last bit of survivors the group had manage to save were all getting caught by them.

Saya tried to keep her fellow survivor from running into her death but the girl couldn't leave the boy she loved to die. She escaped the pink haired girl's hold and fled to her imminent end.

"I don't get it! Why would she go in if I told her it was too late already?" She asked herself as she saw the girl run towards the boy direction.

"Some people would rather die with the ones they love" Said the blonde doctor with an understanding tone.

Meanwhile Takashi reached the bus before opening the door. "Busujima-senpai!" he called out to the purple haired girl as she hit another corpse in the head smashing it's brains.

"Everybody in!" she yelled. Once everybody was inside Shizuka was confused how different the controls were. "Uhh okay, brake, clutch, gas..."

Kohta then saw a group of students heading their way, "Guys! There's more students up ahead!"

Rei's eyes widen immediately when she saw Koichi Shido. "Leave him!" she said making Takashi surprised by this. "He's much more dangerous to have with us!" Rei warned.

"Everybody head to the bus!" the dark haired man shouted as he stopped and let his students go first.

Just then a boy with glasses in the back ran frantically trying to catch up. The boy would fair better if he didn't carry the few books in his hands. The boy then tripped on his own feet. He flew into the ground landing next to the dark haired man's feet.

"I've sprained my ankle!" the boy in glasses cried out, he then grabbed the hem of Shido's pants, "Sensei! Please help me!"

Shido looked down at the boy in disgust, pushing on the bridge of his glasses he gave the helpless boy a evil grin.

"In this kind of situation there is no need for the weak!" pulling his leg away from the boy's grip, Shido then curb stomped the boy in the face breaking his glasses and nose.

"Graaaaah!" he screamed in pain as he clutched his face.

Shido then ran towards the bus after abandoning the boy who was now being gang up by mindless students.

Rei turned to Takashi with a frown as Shido entered the bus, "You're gonna regret this" she said as Takashi was still confused why she hated the man.

"Everybody is in then! Marikawa!" Saeko said as she motioned the blonde doctor to start driving.

The blonde woman started the ignition, switching the handle to drive, Shizuka was ready to head out.

"Oi!" the group of students and doctor noticed someone still left alive as he called out to them, he was fighting his way out of the school's front door. "Shizuka-sensei!" Naruto waved his arm toward her as he grinned.

Immediately the blonde doctor recognized who's voice it belong to. "Naruto?" she squinted her eyes to see if was the blond male. She smiled, glad that the blond was still alive. Unbuckling her seat belt, she jumped out of her seat to make her way to the door but was stopped by Saya and Saeko.

"Doctor Marikawa it's too dangerous to go out!" Saeko shouted as she held the blonde woman back. She knew that it was far too dangerous for someone like her to be out there with those _things _and without any means of protection she'd be surrounded in no time.

"But Naruto is still out there! I have to help him" said the blonde woman as she tried to reason.

Saya looked out to the blond student, "Tch, still smiling at a time like this?"

"That fool is still alive?" Shido thought to himself as he stared at the blond trying to make his way towards them. If he were to make it, Shido would most likely be ratted out and they would toss him out or worse the blond would beat him to a bloody pulp and feed him to those things.

"Please I have to do-"

"It's no use" Shido said gaining the blonde's attention, "Look closely" he pointed out the window towards the blond male punching a female student back into a crowd of those mindless monsters. Shizuka gaze then fell to the blond's arm where he had a rather big wound. Her eyes widen in horror, "I-I... We don't know for sure that-that's a bite"

"I'm afraid it is" the dark haired man pushed his glasses back as he tried to hold back a grin. "I saw him get bit"

"N-No..." Shizuka paled at the revelation.

"Marikawa-sensei..." Rei sympathized as she knew how it felt to lose someone that had been bitten by one of them.

"It's true we saw him get bit by one of those things! Can we just go now?" One of the students yelled out from the back of the bus, he didn't really know if the blond outside had actually gotten bit but he didn't want to wait any longer and wanted to get out already.

Shizuka sadly gazed down to the floor, her thoughts struggled to choose what was right, she could just go to the blond's aid even if he was already bit it would be better than to abandon him but she knew that everybody here was counting on her to get them out. It was either save a few lives and let one die or run out and most likely get everyone killed.

Saeko empathized the blonde woman, she had difficulty accepting the students fate. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Saeko gave her a sad smile. Shizuke looked up at the purple haired girl as tears threaten to burst, she bit her lips trying hard not to cry. Nodding she took her seat back and slowly once again started the large mobile.

As Naruto was struggling to keep them back, he heard the bus ignition. Pushing them back with his foot, Naruto split away from the crowd of dead students. He ran and waved towards the bus with a tedious smile. "Shizuka!" he called out. However to Naruto's surprise the bus turned back and going out the gate, leaving him behind.

His eyes stared out in disbelief, they had left him behind. Shizuka had left him behind.

"No...way..." Naruto said in disbelief as he fell to his knees, his eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it, the one person who he would go to the depths of hell had abandoned him.

The inside of the bus was quiet, Shizuka drove fast not even giving a second thought about hitting one of them. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing, Shizuka hated herself for leaving Naruto behind; to her she was the closes person he had and now she had left him for dead.

_"Sensei! Thank you" she remembered him telling her with toothy grin when she would patch him up after a fight. His smile was always so bright and filled with joy._

Takashi and the others looked on as the blonde woman weeped. They didn't know what to do to comfort her. Once the arrived to a small clearing, Shizuka made a sudden stop. Pounding her fist on the steering wheel she cried her heart out. Rei couldn't stand to see the woman like this, she came to her and pulled her into a hug. Shizuka buried her face into the girl's shirt, staining her shirt with tears.

"Naruto!" she wailed

Everybody stayed quiet and gave the woman the time she needed.

Back with Naruto...

"No!" Naruto shouted, filled with mix emotions, he punched the ground nearly making his knuckles bleed. Quickly standing up he punched an infected who was about to take a bite out of him. Clenching his jaw, Naruto growled at the walking dead in front of him.

"Graahhh!" He roared and charged at the nearest corpse before tackling it to the ground. Naruto gave it one right hook and then his left, he punched and punched the corpse. What was it about him that people hated? Another punch drew blood. Why would she do this to him, Naruto asked himself. He ignored the others as they were slowly limping their way towards him. Naruto couldn't stop his beating, each punch destroyed it's face and eventually stopping the already dead student.

Slowly standing to his feet, Naruto stared at his hands stained in blood. He gave a lifeless sigh, his blue eyes turned dull. "I have to get out of here..." he mumbled. The blond turned his back on _them_ and stared out the gate the bus went through. Running towards the broken gate Naruto made his way out of school. He had survived his entire life without the need of anybody, he had taken anything that life had thrown at him. He had tried to help those in need but only to get betrayed at the end. Naruto didn't need anyone to survive this time he was strong!

But then why did he feel like his heart had just taken the worst beating of his life?

Naruto sighed. He avoided any of _them_ that he came in contact with and then made his way to an empty street that wasn't infested with walking corpses. In his condition he needed to address his wound. Hopefully he could find a place to rest.

_Quick Note: This is my shot at a High School of the Dead x Naruto fic. As you may have guessed the paring is Shizuka and Naruto. Since I haven't read one I thought I'd make one of my own and I'll tell ya, I am quiet pleased about it. Happyface. This story is short though and not really written all that good like other H.O.T.D x Naruto fics so yeah... raspberries. Also, anybody notice how H.O.T.D has a lot of fan-service wheres Naruto has none? For some reason it makes me a proud fan._


	2. Hanako Of The Dead

Naruto Uzumaki walked through the deserted streets, his hand carefully held his wounded arm. The blond had been walking for quite a while now. He didn't know where to go but he knew he had to find a safe place where none of those things were around. The dead had claimed this place now, the streets were stained with blood but Naruto didn't pay much notice to it. The blond walked with no life in his eyes, they were dull, it was like something inside him had just died. The pain was still fresh, it wasn't his arm it was Shizuka leaving him. The scene kept playing inside his head, Naruto tried to make sense of it but no matter what he kept think the worse. That hurt him more than his current wound. Naruto stopped when he noticed a group of them up ahead, at this moment Naruto wanted nothing more than to avoid a fight and just wanted to sit down and rest. Turning towards an intersection he crossed until he reached an empty street. He sighed before looking at the sky.

What should he do now? What was there left for him when everything was lost?

Getting out of this hell, that's what he needed to do. He had nothing else left in this world, Naruto had to endure for now. Bringing himself out of sulking, Naruto looked around his surroundings. He needed to take action in order to survive this hell. The scene was exactly like in the movies, he remembered once he had watched a classic western movie about the dead coming to life, though Naruto hadn't pay much attention he did remember how the dead behaved. They were slow and mindless cannibals who ate humans, unfortunately that was all he knew as Naruto hadn't watched much of the film. Naruto was sick to his stomach that he couldn't finish the entire film. Yes Naruto Uzumaki, well known brawler who has seen more blood than most of his classmates was scared to watch a fictional film. Shaking his thoughts, the blond turned towards a street that looked as a tornado had hit here, there were cars smashed against each other, broken glass on the pavement and flames ignited all over the place. It was actually not much of a surprise to Naruto seeing that his classmates had trashed the entire school in a blink of an eye. If the younger ones had caused that much mayhem than this was the result of the older and more 'responsible' folk. There really was not much a difference between his generation and the older one.

He stopped went he came across a small convenience store. It had been run down by a compacted vehicle, Naruto jumped inside through the broken glass window as the small car had blocked the front entrance. Once inside Naruto searched for anything useful while on the look out for any of those things, he hopped over the counter and looked through the mess. Finding nothing of use he moved on. He checked the phone but when he tried to dial for help he only got a recorded message. Naruto wondered if he should try calling Shizuka, even if she had abandoned him Naruto still worried for her safety as she was not one fit for this kind of mess.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't do it, Naruto hanged up the phone before looking for something to eat, he was hungry heck, he had been since the morning. Searching for some of his favorite instant noodles the blond grabbed a chocolate candy bar of the shelf. He shrugged, no one was around and stealing didn't matter any more. Quickly unwrapping the candy bar, Naruto took two hungry bites when he caught sight of a small bag.

Walking over he picked up the brown bag, an empty messenger bag. Looking around Naruto started to fill up on useful supplies because who knows when he'll find another place like this.

"Hmm? What's this?" he asked himself with a curious look, Naruto had found a small pistol, one that police officials carried. Examining the weapon closer, he checked if it was still working. Naruto wasn't a fan of firearms, he actually tried to avoid weapons such as these, they were very powerful and deadly in the hands of someone inexperienced such as himself. Carefully aiming, he wondered how this weapon ended up here, there was no one around. Had someone dropped it?

Moments later Naruto jumped off the window in which he had came from. The blond had supplied with everything essential and by essential that meant water, his favorite instant ramen noodles, pop soda and of course more of those delicious chocolate candy bars. Everything he ate at home.

"Now where should I go..." Naruto asked himself as he looked around but he couldn't see much as the buildings blocked his view and the smoke cloud the sky. He sighed before remembering the other side of town, "The bridge" he said as he climb on top of car and examined the split roads.

"If I take this path I can take a short cut up hill" Naruto grinned, running around this town sure did give him a good advantage. Naruto tighten the strap on his bag before hopping of the roof of the car and sprint towards his destination.

_"Take it easy Naruto"_

Naruto heard her sweet voice, every time she told him to stay out of trouble. The blond sighed, Shizuka was still in his mind and he couldn't deny it any longer. He was mad at her but at the same time still worried. He was betrayed but still cared for the woman. Naruto stopped in his tracks, he wondered if Shizuka was alright. Maybe she had not seen him? No, she had definitely caught sight of him. He sighed before continuing his way up the street.

It had been quiet, maybe a little bit too quiet. Ever since he escaped the Fujimi school, Naruto had not encountered a lot of those monsters. Had he been _that_ lucky?

Walking to the side walk Naruto heard a noise. Getting close to the source he came to an alley where he heard shouting. He peeked his head and saw a two guys ganging up on a helpless woman.

"Hey Oba-san, what's someone like you doing in a place like this?" said one guy who was pretty tall, with a sick grin he eyed the woman.

The woman who had long brown hair cowered in fear, she crawled and huddled to the wall very terrified of the two men in front of her.

"Yeah don't you know it's dangerous out here" the other guy who was a bit chubby and short said as he licked his lips at the woman like she was a piece of meat.

"Pl-Please I-I..." she cried out as she hide her face from the two men, clearly terrified of them.

As they got closer to the woman, the tall man grabbed her by the wrist raising her arm, "Well will you look at that" he said before looking at his friend, motioning to her chest "She has some nice tits"

The brown haired woman's eyes widen, what did that mean? What were they going to do to her? Why wasn't anyone around to help her? Her eyes were ready to cry out tears when she heard the other short man shout.

"Hey look!" he pointed at her leg, it seemed she had been seriously injured as something had bitten her.

The man holding her wrist eyed the wound before turning back to her, "Too bad, I actually wanted to give those tits a taste" he said and throwing her arm back to her. They all knew what it meant once you were bitten.

"Well tell ya what?" the man said with a crazy grin as his friend tossed him a baseball bat, "I'll be nice enough to end it for ya"

The woman whimpered as she saw the man getting ready to bash her brains in. Closing her eyes she was ready to accept her fate. Nothing could save her now, she had been bit after all and once you were bit you were done for. "I guess this is it for me, please wait for me father" she said to herself, already willing to accept her fate.

"I'm gonna give this bitch a goal!" the man said as he pulled the bat back and swung at her head only to miss and hit something else, breaking the bat to pieces.

"What the-?" he yelled as he glared at the blond guy standing in front of the woman. "Who the hell are you?" Before he knew it the blond punched him in the face making him fly back.

"It's Homerun, Asshole" Naruto said before glaring at the short guy, he had a big lead pipe for a weapon. Naruto had watched from the end of the alley as both men had harassed the woman, disgusted by their actions, Naruto wasn't going to let them harm the defenseless woman.

"Hey you okay?" the short guy asked his friend without taking his eyes away from the blond, he felt a sudden feeling of recognition when he looked at Naruto like he knew him from somewhere but couldn't point out exactly where from.

"Gah! You bastard! You'll pay for that!" the man cried out as he held his bleeding nose and stood up.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, and whiskers... Ah-ha! I know who you are!" the short guy said with large eyes, his friend then turned to him for a explanation. "He's that guy who beats up every gang up that dares challenge him, he's protected that trashy noodles shop; it was said he attended Fujimi High school" the tall male took notice of his school uniform and it seemed to be true.

"I've heard rumors that the guy was so fast that all you saw was a yellow flash before you were knocked out, that's why they called him the 'Yellow Flash'" the other man scoffed at this before giving the blond a nasty scowl. "I doubt this kid is any strong like that guy"

Naruto frowned at being recognized by his old nickname, he hated being called that and on top of that they always made rumors about him. As if Naruto ever challenged anybody without a good reason, it was always a bunch of power hungry gangs that challenged him and if he did not accept they would bully his favorite hangout spots.

"Tch"

If he had the choice, Naruto actually preferred being called the 'Orange Spark' or the 'Orange Shadow' after all it was his favorite color and to him it sounded way more cooler. Still he had a reputation to keep so he hoped these guys would just back off and leave them alone at just recognizing him. He glanced back towards the woman behind him and saw she was intently looking back at him as if she was her hero and in a way he was. Naruto gave her warm smile at the woman before turning his sights back to the two thugs. If he would of kept looking at the woman, he would of seen the crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Man, We should just get out of here" the short man said, he was starting to sweat bullets. They had been here for quite a while now and made a lot of noise it wouldn't be too long before those things would come and find them before cornering them. Plus they couldn't hope to beat the Yellow Flash.

"Argh, would you just shut up! We can take him! After all.." he said with a creepy grin, "I have the upper hand!" the tall man pulled out a silver magnum with a large barrel.

"Wh-Where d-did you get that?" the short man asked as he stared at the weapon.

"That's-" the woman said as her eyes widen and then checking her purse.

"I took it from the old lady when she wasn't looking." the tall man said before aiming it at Naruto, "l gotta say this is some weapon for an old woman like you to be carrying"

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he examined the weapon. It was quite the powerful gun from the looks of it and Naruto knew that one shot from it could be the end of him. All his times at gunpoint were the same, he just needed to be quick. If he were shot, even if it were a non fatal shot it would still slow the blond down as he was already wounded. Naruto couldn't risk getting shot. He almost regretted not taking that pistol from before but he was stubborn and chose to not use any firearms so long as he had his fist.

"Well? Let's see how fast you-" the tall man was cut off when Naruto quickly dashed under the barrels aim and knocked it in the air. Naruto punched the man in the stomach and he didn't stop there. His fist twisted in the man's gut lifting him of his feet. The tall man gasped out and then cried in pain.

"Too slow..."Naruto said and took the gun away from him before tossing him aside. Naruto stared at the tall man as he cried in agony and held his stomach, he then looked at the other man giving him a scary glare.

"Please don't hurt me!" the short man said as he cried out in fear.

"Leave!" Naruto roared, as much as he wanted to make them pay for assaulting the injured woman he knew it'd be best to quickly get out before...

"Gaaah!" the short man screamed as one of _them_ grabbed him from the back and take a big chunk of his shoulder. Before Naruto knew it more of them started to gather, a swarm engulfed the short man before feasting on his body. Thinking quickly, Naruto turned to the brunette who was watching in horror as the short man's cries died out. The blonde rushed to her side, "Can you walk?" he asked before noticing the bite mark on her leg. She stared at him before shaking her head. Nodding, Naruto quickly stuffed the silver barreled gun in his bag before sweeping the woman in his arms, ignoring the woman's crimson blush. Naruto shushed her protest and stood up, he was about to make his way out of the alley where he had came from when he heard the other man cry out for help.

"Please..." he cried out pathetically but Naruto being the nice guy that he is, couldn't just leave him. Gritting his teeth he decided to help. Naruto made his way back but there were too many of them, the woman pointed out that he should leave her or else he would most likely be done for as well.

"Ahhhhh!" the tall man screamed as one of them had pinned him down.

Before Naruto knew it, the man was surrounded by a horde making it too late for him. "Dammit!" he cursed. He then stomped on a corpse stomach, pushing it away from getting any closer to him.

"Please! You'd have a better chance if you leave me!" the woman said, she didn't want to make this person lose their life because of her sake.

"I'm sorry but leaving a pretty defenseless woman just isn't my style!" Naruto said as he kicked another slow walker out the way. The woman in his arms cupped her cheeks and blushed at his words.

_"This boy thinks I'm pretty?"_ she thought to herself, usually men her age wouldn't be interested in her looks, well other than her chest she thought she had no good qualities.

Naruto mentally grinned when he knocked one of _them_ into a trash can, had this been a living person it would look like he was a turtle who laid on its shell. Once he made it out of the alley the situation wasn't any better on the streets. Moments ago the street he had came from was totally abandoned and now those things were starting to swarm. The loud noise they had made had drawn them. Thinking quickly, Naruto decided to keep heading towards his original goal, uphill. He sprinted towards the road ahead which had not many of those things but were quickly gathering.

"Where we going?" the woman asked as she was becoming very frightful.

"Up" Naruto panted as he was beginning to tired out, this whole day had been very hard for him, his arm was burning and he needed rest ASAP.

"Look!" the woman pointed towards a small building that looked like a bar. "We can hide in there" Finding no other alternatives Naruto nodded and ran towards the bar, he took one quick look inside to see if it was safe before entering the place. Once inside he shut the door behind him with his foot. Naruto quickly seated the brunette on top of the bar's counter and then grabbed a few chairs and tables to barricade the front door. Once he had done that Naruto panted heavily, he limped towards the brunette who had watched him with awe the entire time.

"Nee-san, you hungry?" he breathed out, his vision became blurry and before he knew it his eyes rolled on top of his skull before slipping into darkness. Naruto fell unconscious, his body thumped on the ground scaring the brunette haired woman.

"Oh my" She was both startled by Naruto falling and by his words. She worried that he had just exhausted himself, pushed himself to his limit and died saving her. That and he had just called her 'Nee-san', no one ever called her that at her age. She was 41, why would they? Carefully hopping off the counter the woman limping slowly towards Naruto, she knelt down and sighed in relief. He was just sleeping. The woman smiled, now it was her turn to take care of the blond after all he did rescue her.

Even if she was already bitten.

* * *

Well I got this other Fic I've been working on, it's a Naruto x Resident Evil but I'm not going to post till I finish one of my other stories I have out. Anyways... Like I always say and fail to do, I will try to update more often.


	3. Sage Of The Dead

A woman with long brown hair which was braided over her shoulder, looked worried. To anyone who didn't know her, one would think that she was in her mid twenties but the truth was she was already past 40 years old. The woman had just woken up not to long ago. When she found out that "Hanako" was not in her usual spot the woman quickly panicked. It was early in the morning and the brunette usually liked to wake up before the sun was up. Her usual routine however was put on hold. She needed to find Hanako first. The brunette had looked around her home, nearly every place where she had last left Hanako but she had been sure that she had it in her bedroom last night. She knew Hanako couldn't of gotten up and walked off by herself. But if that was true then where could her precious Hanako had gone?

"Oh no! Father is going to be up any minute now!"

She said as her hand on rested on her chest, she had looked outside and saw the sun rising up. The brunette had yet to shower and prepare a meal for her father. She usually had made him breakfast for them but seeing how she had been looking for Hanako, the brunette had lost track of time and forgot to prepare their meal. Giving a defeated sigh, the brunette decided to work on breakfast before she could continue her search.

An hour later the brunette had finished preparing her father's strange, yet favorite meal for breakfast. Ramen noodles. She always wondered why her father choose to eat something like this early in the morning. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a loud yawn coming from the hallway.

"Good morning father!" the brunette greeted as man growing old of age sat at the squared table. He grumbled and cursed his body for turning on him, he had yet to accept that he was becoming old and didn't have the strength he use to have. Ignoring his aching back, he looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Ah Lisa-chan!" he said cheerfully before looking at the food she had prepared. "Today's meal looks good as ever!"

He may be a grumpy man but whenever his daughter was around he would not hesitate to smile at her, even when his back was hurting like hell. After all, she was special to him.

A few minutes later the two sat, Lisa just drank tea, her nerves needed to calm down and it always did make her day better by drinking tea. Her father had indulged himself in her daughter's home made ramen. Lisa quietly drank her tea, she waited for her father to finish so she could once again look for Hanako. The brunette didn't want her father finding out that she had misplaced Hanako because after all he was the one who had given it to her as a birthday present. Telling him that she had lost it would show just how much she valued it. In fact Lisa did treasure Hanako very much, it was a special gift her father had given to her that's why she didn't want to worry him.

"Lisa-chan is there something wrong?" Her Father asked. It seemed he had took notice of her daughter's troubled state, he knew when something bothered her, she was very easy to read.

Lisa nervously shook her head and told him everything was fine but the serious and concern look on her father's face got to her. The brunette sighed before looking away from her Father's eyes.

"I've kind of... Lost... Hanako" she said whispering the last word, she didn't want to upset him.

The old man's concern expression turned into a blank one before quickly turning he sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. The older man coughed sheepishly.

"Oh I-I see!" the old man gave his daughter a flustered smile before clearing his throat. "Wait right here"

With that said the old man quickly disappeared into the hall of their home. Lisa stared curiously at the spot her father had left. A few moments later the old man appeared with a rectangular shaped box. He gave a smile to his daughter before placing it on the table.

"For me?" Lisa said with wide eyes as she pointed to herself. Her old man happily nodded. "Just a little something"

Lisa squealed before quickly hugging her father, she then returned to the box that was on the table and slowly reached for it. She wondered what her father could have possibly of gotten her, she placed her hands on top of the box, her slender fingers tapped it anxiously before pulling the top. Lisa's excitement fell before she sweat drop.

"Hanako?"

She said as she looked at her Father and picking "Hanako" up. The old man grinned at his daughter before placing his hand on his chin for a job well done. He had made his daughter happy once again or so he believed.

"Yes, the .44 Magnum revolver, a weapon suitable for a growing woman like you. This was my special weapon back when I was overseas and handing it down to you, my only daughter it is one of the best things I could of done with it. The Colt Anaconda, or 'Hanko' was my most valuable weapon that will protect you"

Lisa couldn't stop another sweat drop replacing her old one. As much as she loved her Father, she still couldn't believe how he had trusted her to keep such a weapon. It was to protect her from lecherous men he had said, that it would stop his worries when she was out. He cared for the safety for her so what better way to keep her safe by giving her a powerful illegal weapon?

Lisa looked at the weapon and noticed it had been cleaned, although she never fired it once Lisa did clean the weapon daily. Of course she would be careful as to remove the ammunition from its chambers. Her dark purple eyes then caught sight of something she hadn't seen before. At the side of the barrel it said the name Hanako. Lisa smiled warmly at the name, she didn't know why she named it that at first, she just liked it better if it had a name and now her Father had engraved it on to the weapon.

"Thank you Father"

She said as she hugged the weapon close to her. The old man nearly had a heart attack at how dangerously close she was holding it.

"Lisa-chan! Don't hold it like that! You want to kill yourself!"

Lisa stared blankly at him before looking at the magnum, she then blushed at her clumsiness.

* * *

The brunette smiled sadly at the recent memory, it had been this morning when that had happened. So much had happened since, Lisa was attacked and nearly killed many times but she had escaped every single time however not without a scratch or in her case a bite. She looked at her leg, the bite wasn't that bad, it was nothing but a faint scratch but it still had drawn blood.

Her worries were then put aside when she looked at her lap. Laying on it was a young blond male, he had three strange marks on each cheek that resembled that of a cat's whiskers and from what she had seen before he had the most beautiful blue eyes. He was a student and a very cute one too, his name was... Well she didn't know his name yet but what she did know was that he was her hero. She blushed lightly, this boy had gone his way to save her from some thugs and a horde of undead. He'd had to be either the dumbest idiot on the planet or the most honest soul she has ever met.

The blond had a small fever, it seemed that he had pushed himself too much. Lisa glanced at his arm, he had gotten hurt and it didn't seem like it was treated properly. The brunette decided to re-adjust his cloth so it could keep the pressure. Her hand slowly reached for his arm but was caught by surprise when the blond had suddenly woken up and caught her from touching him.

"Uhhm..." Lisa voiced quietly, she was actually quite scared but she somehow managed to blush.

Naruto had awaken in a daze, when he felt something reaching out for him, the blond reacted out of instinct it was something he developed over the years. His eyes lazily stared at the arm in his hand before blinking towards the person who it belong to. However Naruto's vision was blocked by to large mounds.

"What the-?" he questioned. Was he dreaming, he thought to himself. Before he could ask himself more questions, his hands reached out to the two soft pillows and began to examine then much more thoroughly. A smile came to his lips.

"Shi-zu-ka!" he hummed

But what he didn't know was that the two soft pillows he was playing with were actually Lisa's breast. The woman was blushing furiously, the blond seemed to be very forward and what surprised Lisa that she wasn't stopping him, she actually liked the feeling.

"Ohh" she bit her lower lip before letting out a soft quiet moan.

That small sound was enough for the blond to hear. Naruto stopped his actions, his eyes widen when he realized what he was doing. In a loud brust, he jumped out of the woman's lap and backed into a wall in fear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Lisa stared at him blankly, although she didn't want him to stop she understood his reaction. She smiled sheepishly at the blond and shook her head as her face was still red.

"N-No it's fine!"

Naruto stared at the woman for a bit, she didn't seem to be the violent type. He sighed before mentally scolding himself. He had made a promise to himself not to act in such a manner unless it was okay or it was a certain blonde doctor.

"Uhhm... Th-Thank you"

Naruto raised a questioning brow at her as to what she was thanking him for, certainly not for groping her.

"For saving me back there"

The blond then replayed the events when he had come to the woman's aid when she was in trouble. He was a sucker when there was a woman in distress. Everything was coming back to him. He cursed and had hoped that it was just a terrible nightmare but here he was, in the middle of hell with a woman he didn't know.

"Don't worry about it" he gave her a toothy grin, "Miss... Uhh..."

"Shimizu, Lisa Shimizu" The brunette said while she smiled at the blond.

"Li-sa?" Naruto pronounced slowly as he found the name to be very strange. "That's a weird name"

Lisa nodded, "Yes, it is because I was born in America. You see I am half Japanese and half American"

"Oh Really? That's awesome! I've always wanted to travel there!" Naruto sounded fascinated but then again meeting new people did always excite him, he especially liked people who were from other countries. Lisa stared at the blond, his initial reaction was much different from the others she had told. Usually they'd look down on her because she wasn't full Japanese.

"But wait..." Naruto said as he eyed the woman's looks. "You don't seem any different than most women here"

It was true, Lisa did look like any other Japanese woman, she had brown hair and her eyes were dark purple. She really did not stood out at first glance but once you got to talk to her you could notice her foreign accent. Lisa blushed lightly, she was a bit embarrassed.

"Well you see, I took most of my looks from my father and he was born Japanese"

"Hmm...?" Naruto tried to picture Lisa's father but the only thing he could come up with was a feminine man with good looks.

"If you don't mind, could I possibly, maybe... Have the name of my hero?" Lisa blushed as she mumbled the last word, hopefully he had not heard.

"Oh!" It hit him that he had yet to introduce himself. Scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner the blond smiled at her.

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

"Uzumaki? Naruto...?" Now it was Lisa's turn to pick on him. She stated at him blankly, studying his features she found it strange that the blond had a full Japanese name. Lisa was sure he was from another country, maybe a transfer student or something. For a moment there she thought she had found someone else that was just like her.

_Growl._

Lisa nearly jumped at the noise, those things were back and they were close to them. Just when they had gotten away from them, they come back to give them trouble. Looking around she found nothing to be around, no signs of the monsters. Her violet eyes then landed on Naruto who was smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sorry" the blond lightly patted his stomach. "Is there anything to eat?"

Lisa sweat dropped before smiling back at him,_ "Such a strange boy"_

After searching the entire bar, besides alcohol, Naruto only found peanuts as the only source of food. He looked for anything he could use to heat up water so he could prepare instant ramen noodles but he came with nothing useful. What was worse was that there wasn't any power and it was just about to get dark, luckily there were a few candles. When he returned to the middle of the bar, Naruto found Lisa comfortably sitting in booth. She wasn't much help in her condition, the best she could do was slowly limp and Naruto didn't want her to waste her energy so he let her relax while he scavenged for anything useful. Dropping everything he had found to be of some use on the table, Lisa looked over everything he picked up.

The first thing she noticed was a weapon, a pump action shotgun to be precise. She guessed it would help protect them in any case she didn't put much attention to it and moved on to the next item. A broken first aid kit, besides a few band aids and gauze she didn't see anything else. Then there were six candle sticks perfect for the night.

"Nee-chan?"

Lisa lightly blushed, there he was once again calling her that. Was this boy blind? She was a forty-something old woman. Though it didn't bother her, she actually loved it when he called her that, Lisa just wondered why he was calling her by that if she only just met her.

"Yes, Naruto-san?"

Said blond began pulling his bag out before looking through it, moments later he took out what seemed to be a candy bar.

"Here. It'll have to do for now. Oh by the way..."

Naruto once again searched his bag before pulling out the stainless steel weapon. "Here I think this belongs to you"

Lisa blinked in surprise and then smiled at the blond. "Thank you" Though she didn't actually take it, Lisa let the weapon stay on the table along with the shotgun. "Hanako means a lot to me"

"Hanako?" Naruto questioned before looking around the bar as if someone else were with them.

"Yes, Hanako" Lisa pointed with one of her slender fingers at the magnum. To which Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. He never knew guns had girly names but then again Naruto never liked guns so he didn't know much. Shrugging at the weird name, Naruto sat next to the brunette who only jumped at his close presence. All her life Lisa had always had trouble with men. She could never get along with them, well to be honest men never got along with her and it was because of her status of being half American. It was because of that problem that eventually made her become nervous around the opposite sex and even women that they would look down on her. It was the reason why she was still a single and unmarried woman.

Naruto sat at the edge of the seat, giving his back to Lisa. He had removed his shoes and socks before stretching his stiff legs. His feet didn't smell but Naruto felt the need to give his feet some air and relax. Lisa blinked curiously at the blond, the world had gone to hell and he was relaxing like he was back home. She wished she could have the same laid back personality as him. When she noticed the blond stretching his arms Lisa saw his wounded arm again and remembered it needed to be treated.

"Naruto-san?"

Looking over his shoulder he saw the woman's eyes with concern. "Yeah?"

"Your arm is it..?" Lisa hesitated to ask the blond, she was still having trouble properly talking to him. "I mean may I take a look?"

"Huh?" He first looked at her confused to what she meant before looking at the bloodied clothed that was on his arm.

"Oh..." the blond nodded before frowning. Lisa saw his eyes, it was strange when she first saw him they were anything but empty. His eyes were bright and filled with life but now it seemed like that light was fading. She cursed herself for butting in but she just couldn't ignore the blood that was dripping out of his arm.

Naruto shifted his body in the booth, he didn't want her help but he couldn't no longer ignore the pain he had been putting himself through. Glancing quickly towards the brunette, he saw her ready with the equipment he had found as well as the disinfectant he had found earlier. A small smile came to his lips before he slowly reached for the ripped piece of clothing he had wrapped around his arm. Naruto undid the knot and then removed the bloodied rag. He winced not at the burning pain coming from his arm but at the woman who had gasped. Lisa was shocked at the injury the blond had, there was so much blood, it would explain why he passed out earlier but that wasn't what surprised her, no it was what had caused the wound.

"Na-Naruto-san... You were bitten?"

The blond lowered his head in shame, it had been when he had left his guard down. It was when he was pushed off a flight of stairs with a corpse in hand. All his fights back then he had left without a scratch and yet that guy, the one who pushed him had managed to ruin his chances of survival. He gritted his teeth, he felt so much anger at Shido! Naruto wanted nothing more but to kill him. He was angry at Shizuka! How could she leave him? Naruto was angry with the world, why did everybody treat him this way? He believed in mankind, that they were capable of caring for each other but the more he was betrayed the more he began to feel like there was no hope for them. Maybe this disease is what humans deserve.

"Dammit!" his eyes stung before he felt the warm tears start to stream down his cheeks.

Lisa couldn't stand to see the boy in both physical and emotional pain. She did what anyone else would do in this situation, she hugged him. The embrace caught Naruto off guard, his eyes widen, Lisa had wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She was mumbling something that Naruto couldn't quite catch. He wiped his tears away before chuckling. He was suppose to look strong but here he was crying in front of a woman he just met. How pathetic he thought to himself. Once Lisa heard him laugh, she had realized the situation she was in. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, she stared blankly at his chest before pulling away.

"Forgive me! I saw you crying and I thought that you might-"

"It's alright Nee-chan. Thanks that really helped"

He smiled before pointing to his arm, "You think you can patch me up?"

Lisa stared blankly at him before nodding. Time flew and Lisa had cleaned and patched up Naruto's wound. While Naruto was lighting up candles over the place, Lisa was deep in thought. She had seen the terrible things people were doing to each other, in this world where she had lost everything Lisa wondered what else there was left for her. The time was ticking it was only a matter of time before Naruto and herself would turn into one of those things. Before she could think of her options, Naruto popped into her view his face very close to hers. She stammered before asking the blond.

"Yes?"

Naruto eyed her carefully, even though he was still feeling a bit feverish he could still keep up his mood in high spirits.

"You okay?"

Lisa stuttered and looked away from the blond, why was this young man making her feel like this? Was she feeling an attraction to him? It couldn't be she was much too old for him.

"I-I'm fine... Just thinking some things"

"Oh, wanna talk about it?"

Naruto said as he dropped everything he was doing and decided to get to know the woman better. He had actually finished lighting up the dark bar and had nothing else to do for the moment. Lisa glanced at the blond who had sat across from her seat waiting for her to say something. Lisa blushed lightly before giving him a nod.

"Naruto-san do you-"

"Call me Naruto. Not much of a fan of formalities" he said and waved his hand with a smile.

"Oh. Okay, Naruto" she smiled along with the blond, calling him without the suffix was strange for her. However Naruto continued to smile and gave her a nod in approval.

"Do you have anyone dear to you?"

Naruto's smile slowly dropped before his eyes sadden, he had almost forgotten about Shizuka abandoning him. Could he still count her as a precious person? What did that word even mean? He once knew the mean behind it but now he wasn't so sure. Lisa immediately noticed his smile had been replaced by a frown and she was afraid she might of said something that might of upset him. She rapidly waved her hands in front of her, trying to bring the blond back to his happy mood.

"I'm sorry! I'm so stupid I didn't mean to bring up some painful memories"

Naruto shook his head, "No, it's okay. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has suffered."

Lisa looked down as she remembered how her Father had fended off a horde of those things. It had cost him his life. She had managed to escape thanks to her Father, she had told herself that she wasn't going to let his death be for nothing. Lisa was going to live on for him but...

Looking at her leg it seemed that wasn't going to happen. She cursed herself for being so weak. She felt useless. Naruto took notice of the woman's state and felt bad for turning this into a sob story. Naruto smiled with all the strength he could muster to try and cheer up the brunette up.

"Her name is Shizuka" he began while trying to stop her from thinking anymore bad thoughts.

"Marikawa Shizuka"

Lisa put any bad thoughts behind her and paid attention to the blond.

"She is..." Naruto thought about it for a bit, trying to give the best description of their relationship "My school's nurse"

That was it? Lisa asked herself, she thought he would of said something much more meaningful than that.

"She was also my only friend"

"Oh" and then it hit Lisa at how he said it, "Was?"

Naruto looked down at his hands before nodding. "I don't really know myself but we didn't really leave under good terms" Naruto sighed, there he was going again turning this into a gloomy mood.

"Oh" It seemed to Lisa that even Naruto had lost someone precious. She didn't know whether to feel happy he had nobody like her or sad that he was alone. If she felt glad, Lisa would only be disgusted by herself. No matter how she tried she could help but feel that way, it was like he was hers now. The dark lit bar grew quiet, Naruto didn't know what else to say. Maybe it was time to start feeling sorry for each other, they both had been through hell and now they were both bitten. What a terrible fate. Naruto sighed before turning towards the brunette who was hiding her face in her bangs. He opened his mouth to talk but Lisa beat him to it.

"I got it!" she said as her eyes widen scaring the blond a little.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, he wasn't sure that they were planning something at the moment but still he'd hear the woman out.

"I know a way to deal with our situation!" the brunette gave a smile but the smile was anything but comforting, it had a strange sickening feeling.

"What is it, Nee-chan?" Lisa gave a derange grin.

"Death"

Naruto froze, the woman in front of him had said it without emotion. It gave him goosebumps how easily she was able to think like that. Even if he had lost everything, he wasn't going to take that route.

"No"

He said calmly but what he really felt on the inside was anger and confusion. Lisa didn't give up, her face gave a solemn expression as she tried to reason.

"But Naruto-san if we don't we'll become into of them! It's the only way for _us_ to go with"

Naruto gritted his teeth before slamming his hand if the table.

"Stop calling me that! I won't resort to that! No matter what I'll keep on living until the very end!"

Lisa flinched at the loud outburst, she had angered the blond. She closed her eyes. He was right. Committing suicide was the cowards way out but Lisa didn't know any other options. She was weak after all, her entire life she had been looked down just how Naruto was looking at her now. That look, it enraged her, all her life that was all she got from people in Japan. No one accepted her, she didn't want to feel this pain no more. Naruto realized he had upset the woman and immediately regretted his outburst. Calming down and giving her a small smile, Naruto apologized.

"Forgive me Nee-chan... I didn't mean to yell"

Lisa shook her head, her eyes hidden in her bangs before she forced a smile on her lips.

"It's fine Naruto" she then pointed towards the bar counter and said, "Do you mind pouring me a drink, I think I need one right now"

Naruto felt bad, this woman had lost her loved ones and could only imagine how that felt. Having Shizuka abandon him was the closes type of pain he could relate to. With nothing else to say Naruto gave her a simple nod and slowly made his way towards the bar counter. He looked around and saw the varied names of alcohol bottles along with whiskey, beer along with Japanese alcoholic drinks. Naruto did not know much about alcohol but he had seen people drink when they were down in the dumps and that was why Lisa wanted a drink. Or so he thought. Unbeknownst to him, Lisa had stood up even if she had been wounded the brunette was frozen like a statue. Her eyes were concealed by her bangs, silently Lisa reached towards the table and picked up the pump action shotgun. She turned towards the blond who was still unaware of her and she quietly walked with weapon dragging in her hand. Naruto had his back turned as he prepared the alcoholic drink for the woman. He was too deep in thought, he had upset this kind woman who had taken care of him while he was out. The only person who did that was the blonde Fujimi nurse, other than her there was no one else. He had to be more careful and consider the woman's feelings.

_"Yeah but killing herself isn't the right answer"_

He said to himself, when he found the right bottle whiskey Naruto examined it himself. The small reflection of a figute behind him appeared before he could do anything the bottle exploded in his hands. Naruto ducked under the counter, he ignored the broken glass embedded in his hand as he crawled to the end of the counter. What was going on?Were they under attack? Had there been more thugs around? Those were the questions running through the blond's head.

_"Die"_

The blond's eyes widen when he heard the low whisper. It couldn't be. Carefully peeking his head out, Naruto caught glimpse of the brunette armed with a shotgun. Lisa shot at the cover Naruto was behind, the blond quickly had ducked down once more. Lisa had shot the shelf of bottles of alcohol, the broken glass rained on Naruto cutting up his body, his body was nearly drenched in liquor.

"Lisa! What are you doing!" the blond cried out but the woman stood with no remorse and her eyes were hollow glass.

"I thought you were different Naruto! But you're just the same!" Lisa cocked the shotgun before aiming it at the counter. "That look... You all look at me like I'm a monster! Just because I was born different... Because of that you decide to cast me out! All of you look at me with disgust! I can't take it anymore! Die!"

Lisa shot at the counter once more, the empty glass bottles exploded into tiny shards, one of the candles Naruto had placed around fell to the ground. The blond followed the flame before he caught eye of the leaking puddle of alcohol. He didn't think twice, the blond ran out of cover as the fire quickly consumed the bar that had been drenched in liquor. Lisa caught him run out, she quickly took aim and shot at the blond but Naruto was fast, he jumped under a table before flipping it for cover. He panted hard, the blond removed his school shirt completely when it had caught a flame.

Lisa turned her head to the side as she kept her eye on the blond. Looking around she came up with a plan.

"Naruto..." she began as she slowly started to walk, "You know what happens when you get bit don't you?" when she didn't get an answer she continued.

"You turn into one of those things. So you know death is the only way out."

Once Lisa made it to one of the candles she picked it up and tossed it towards the barricaded front door. She then walked towards another candle and threw that one to the back entrance.

"Together... You and I will die here tonight!"

"You don't know that!"

The blond shouted from the back of the table, he needed to come up with a plan and fast because the place was being engulf in flames quickly and the fire would not stop.

"But I do! Even if you do manage to get out of here you'll soon turn and by then you'll wish you'd taken your life! I've seen it happen."

Naruto gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to give up! Even if what she said was true, Naruto wasn't going to take his own life he would make every last second count. Peeking out at the edge of the table he saw a piece of glass that showed Lisa as it mirrored her reflection.

Lisa sighed, for a moment her eyes returned to there soft kind look but she quickly shook it off.

"Naruto, you're-"

Naruto quickly ran out of cover interrupting Lisa. The brunette shot once but missed, she cocked the shotgun as the empty shell flew out. Naruto dived into the table they once sat in, without thinking twice Naruto picked up Hanako and shot the Lisa with a powerful shot that the recoil nearly made te weapon fly off his hand.

"Kyaahh!" the woman squealed in pain as she fell to the floor.

Naruto's eyes widen when he realized what he had just done, the blond rushed to the woman and knelt down beside the woman. He couldn't help but look at her with worry, even if she had just try to kill him.

"What have I done?" he asked himself, he had managed to shoot her in the left of her chest. Naruto's hands hovered over the woman's gaping hole as blood flooded, he was scared.

"I'm sorry! Lisa, I-I can get help! Just please stay with me!"

When he tried to apply pressure to her wound it only made the pain more excruciating.

"Ahhhh!"

Naruto screamed for help but as he looked around all he saw was fire claiming the small building. No one could help them and Naruto knew this.

"Lisa! I didn't- I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to... Damn it... Shizuka help me"

The brunette smiled, with every little bit of strength she had left her lips had curled into a genuine smile.

"Shizuka huh?"

Naruto quickly picked her shoulders up with his arm and held her tightly. His eyes couldn't contain it, his tears rained on Lisa's cheeks. Her smile dropped for a second before she was comforted by his emotions.

"Thank you Naruto"

"Why?" the blond had to ask, he had to know. "Why'd you have to do this?"

"This is what I wanted... So please don't ever blame yourself." Lisa paused for a second before coughing out blood, her eyes stared at his fierce sapphire orbs and smiled one last time.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I am glad someone like you was born into a cruel world like this. Even if I only got to meet you for a bit. Someone special like you..." she chuckled a bit before coughing up blood. Naruto held her hand tightly as he tried to hold himself from crying more. Lisa weakly glanced at the embrace.

"Go to her, find her and be with her. Leave this old hag to die here"

Lisa's vision started to blur she could see the light fading and darkness consuming her sight. Her soul could be reunited with her family, she could be with her mother once more and her father as well.

"If only we met on different terms and maybe then I would... Thank you Naruto Uzumaki, for accepting this foolish woman."

Naruto felt Lisa's body fall limp, her hand dropped out of his hold. Naruto embraced the woman tightly as the fire scorched through the bar the ceiling started to collapse but Naruto didn't care. His mind replayed the recent memories of her, she was a sweet woman. She had smiled even though she had been in pain, in this cruel world Lisa had lost her life because she had it with the world mistreating her not because of the dead. Naruto gently laid her down before standing up. His eyes stared at her, even though she had been tormented and left alone, Lisa died with a smile.

"No, not alone" the blond said with no hint of emotion. Before he could think of anything else a loud explosion from the back of the bar brought him out of his thoughts.

"Damn it!" surely now the fire had spread everywhere and now there was no way out. The blond had to think. He quickly scanned the area much covered in flames. It was then he noticed the window. Naruto quickly ran over to the window, unfortunately it was seal in glass. He didn't need to think twice, Naruto moved on instinct and jumped through the glass window. When he had escaped the fire and landed outside, Naruto was surrounded by the infected but he paid no attention to them. Naruto ran through the swarms of the undead. They were too slow to catch the blond and Naruto had quickly escaped them. Naruto didn't know where he was going or why he was running away, he just needed to think. So many emotions were running through his head that he didn't pay attention to the blood pouring down his head nearly covering half of his face. Naruto was shirtless and shoeless, he was a complete bloodied mess but he didn't care because for the first time in his life he had killed someone. He had been in numerous fights and brawls, there had been times where he had beaten up someone to near death but never had he ever killed anyone until today.

"Ahrgh!" the blond screeched, Naruto lost his footing and tripped and he skidded on the floor. The blond made no immediate movement to get up, he just laid there for a bit. Naruto felt sick so sick he wanted to puke, the bad thoughts would not leave him.

_"Go to her, find her and be with her!"_

He had remembered Lisa's words, even if he did find Shizuka, Naruto was still bitten. The blond sighed before crawling to the nearest wall. Naruto sat up and lean up against it. He sat there, staring at his hands, at what he held. It wasn't an option to him, he didn't ever think about it but now it seemed like the only thing he could do. He could make all the pain and anything that would only hurt him go away.

"Hanako" he nearly chocked up

Naruto could follow Lisa, he could end his misery and stop his fate into turning into one of them. What Naruto hadn't noticed was that his bite mark had almost healed completely. The blond shook, his hands trembled as he aimed the weapon on his head. His heart raced, he didn't know what to do. If he pulled the trigger then it would all end here, maybe Lisa would wait for him. All he had to do was do it, pull the trigger! There was no point in struggling!

"Gaahhh!" he screamed, Naruto couldn't do it. His vision started to fade and his hearing started to get muffled, before he fell unconscious Naruto could see something or someone familiar.

"Shizuka?"


	4. Shizuka Of The Dead

**Goofy: OrangeBackpack doesn't own Naruto or HighSchool of the Dead, Gya-huck!**

**OrangeBackpack: Or Disney!**

It had been about an hour since Shizuka and the others had escaped the Fujimi high school and had left Naruto behind. The blonde woman had cried her heart out, though she had not gotten over deserting him, Shizuka had later calmed down. She was quiet while behind the wheel, currently they were stuck in traffic and her passengers were making a lot of noise in the back, some were taking sides as they debated for a leader. Rei Miyamoto and Takashi Kumoro had gotten separated after Koichi Shido had boarded.

Shizuka wished that she could leave the bus as well and go look for Naruto, she wished she hadn't of left him in the first place but people were counting on her and at that time she panicked and tried to rescue a few lives. She sighed as she leaned on the wheel and rested her arms and head on it. Shizuka felt terrible, she knew Naruto wasn't the most popular guy in school, sure he was well known but most students knew him by his reputation as the school's troublemaker. He had no friends besides her, Shizuka still remembered the day she had first met the blond.

_2 and a half years prior to outbreak_

_Naruto Uzumaki was attending his first year in High school, this was his chance to make a new name for himself, to start over. It was his chance to make a friend or two._

_But when Uzumaki Naruto ended up in an all out brawl before school had even started his chances didn't not look good. Not when you come into class late all dirty and panting like an animal all while covered in sweat and dirt. When he had arrived to class he had sent a terrifying glare to his classmates and threaten to beat anybody that dared to talk to him..._

_Well at least that's what it said in the piece of paper Shizuka received from the blond._

_Shizuka Marikawa new school nurse and first day on the job was attending he first patient ever. The long haired blond smiled happily before standing from her stool, she then proceeded to check on her patient who had been placed in her care to 'treat', the thing was he didn't need any treating as he had been fine when he had came to her. When Shizuka pulled the curtain on her patient's bed, she gasped at the blond climbing over the window with his pants down around his ankles while sporting orange boxers with tiny green frogs._

_"No!" she yelled before jumping after him and holding on to him by his legs, "Don't go please! I'm not done with you yet!" Shizuka pleaded._

_"Hey Lady!" Naruto blushed, it wasn't everyday an older woman would grab on to his pants that were stuck on the inside of the window as his upper body stood outside the window. "Let go!"_

_"No!" Shizuka retorted like a small child and then puffed her cheeks out. "I'm not letting my first patient escape so easily!"_

_And before Naruto could do anything else, he felt her hands pull down his boxer briefs down, exposing his bare naked rear. "Hey what're you- ahh!" The blond screamed as Shizuka began to spank him. Naruto flailed like a fish out of water before falling back inside the room taking the blonde woman with him._

_"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch... Huh?" Naruto hadn't felt any pain when he had crashed into two soft mounds, his head was smoother between Shizuka's breast._

_"Hmm?" the blond woman said as if she had just awoken in a daze. She looked down to see yellow spiky hair resting on top of her chest. She smiled before hugging Naruto's head closer, nearly smashing him into her cleavage._

_"Yay! I did it!"_

_When she felt the blond mumble Shizuka pulled the blond away from her chest for a better view. Naruto gasped for air, his face was still flustered. "What the hell was that!?" he asked more specifically about her smothering him with her breast._

_Shizuka took a moment to think as she placed one finger on her lip, she then smiled and looked at the blond. "It was a spank!" she said cheerfully making Naruto sweat drop at her while giving her a deadpan look._

_"Now get back in bed, I still have to check your health" Shizuka said as they both stood up which only made Nauto pout at her words._

_"No way! I hate hospitals and this place is no different!" Naruto crossed his arms before sticking his tongue out. Shizuka couldn't help but to pout, "Hmph!" she stared at him as her cheeks blew up. Naruto took notice at the woman's childish expression, her cheeks puffed out and her eyes were now shut tight. Could it be that she was holding her breath? _

_Now way, no adult woman would do that._

_Except Shizuka Marikawa wasn't no regular woman, Shizuka was indeed holding her breath till the blond got back in bed, her face began to get red startling Naruto. The blond student stared wildly at the woman before waving his hands out in front of him._

_"Alright! Alright! I'll get in bed! Just don't do that..." Shizuka let her breath go and exhaled, she then smiled at Naruto as if her childish act didn't even happen._

_"Thank you~!" she hummed before making sure the blond was in bed._

_Moments later, Shizuka had checked Naruto's vitals and there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. Naruto had been weird out by the woman's playful personality._

_Shizuka's head swayed back and forth as she hummed happily. Naruto didn't get what exactly was she doing. She just sat at the edge of the bed, not saying a word with her hand up his shirt touching his chest. Her right hand gently touched Naruto's chest as his heart was beating with a rapid rhythm._

_"Oi! Lady what're you doing!" it seemed all Naruto had been doing around her was blushing, she was too comfortable with him._

_"I'm checking your hearbeat, Naruto-kun"_

_"Ehh? Naruto-kun?" he thought to himself, no one ever called him by him that or by his first named nevertheless._

_"Wh-Why aren't you using one of those headphone things?" Naruto's heartbeat was increasing and Shizuka took notice. The long haired blond stopped to examine Naruto closer which only made Naruto's heartbeat go crazy. Shizuka just smiled before responding._

_ "Because I want to know your feelings for Shizuka"_

_"Shi... zuka?" he slowly worded the name. _

_The blond medic in front of him smiled even more and pointed at herself, "Me!" Naruto's eyes widen, this woman was crazy._

_"It's my first day and this is my first time, so I'm trying to make some friends even if it's with a student and since you're my first patient of the day I thought you'd be my friend as well!" Naruto couldn't help but to stare at the blonde in front of him with his mouth open, there was something about her words made him admire her._

_"Wa-Wait you want to be m-my friend?" Shizuka nodded without hesitation, she then took notice of the increasing thumping in Naruto's chest._

_Naruto couldn't help it, his heart was racing again, he never thought this would happen. Someone had actually said they wanted to be his friend, it wasn't a joke this time the smile on this woman's lips told him that. Naruto didn't hide his own smile, he grinned wholeheartedly showing his true feelings to the woman he had just met today._

_ Shizuka was surprised by his toothy grin, his smile was something she wished to see more often. It was on that day that Naruto's heart was in Shizuka's hands._

Shizuka gripped the steering wheel tightly, the loud ruckus behind her was irritating. The students arguing was something she didn't want to deal with at the moment. Shizuka had done her part already, she had driven them to safety, they could take care of themselves from here on out.

Giving herself a quick nod she set the bus into park and then she rose from her seat gaining everyone's attention.

Saeko Busujima was the first one to take notice, she had been carefully observing the blonde nurse ever since their escape from the school. Saeko may not know how Shizuka felt about Naruto but she did know him.

"Marikawa-sensei?" Shido the teacher of class 3A, who had been trying to manipulate his way into being their leader, had called out. Shizuka however gave him a cold glare, after all it was him that said Naruto wasn't worth saving. Shido hadn't actually said that but in Shizuka's mind, he was basically saying that it was better to leave someone who had been bitten rather to try and save them.

"I am going back" Shizuka raised her fist confidently up to her chest, "Please do not try to stop me!" Shizuka opened the door and jumped out.

"She can't be serious! A woman like her will be eaten alive! She'll never make it!" Shido nearly screamed out enough for Shizuka to hear but he was really more in a panic that he had lost a valuable asset to his group in order for his own survival. He took one step and that was it when something sharp had grazed his cheek. It was Kohta Hirano, the chubby gun otaku who had been tormented by bullies like him.

* * *

"You're not going to find him all by yourself are you now?" Shizuka stopped her steps when she heard Saeko, "Do not worry Marikawa-sensei, we will help you"

Shizuka questioned this sudden volunteer to help her out, the blonde woman turned around to see Saeko, Kohta, and even Saya there to support her. Shizuka couldn't help it, her eyes started to water but she held it in.

"Thank you!" she cried out before engulfing the group in a bone crushing hug.

"Well it's not like were going to stay with that lunatic back there- Hey!" Saya said as she tried to fend off Shizuka's bosoms but failed as they trapped her face. Kohta's blood rushed to his face and nose, he couldn't handle the physical contact with this is what you get rewarded for making Shido back off then he couldn't wait till the next time he is to save a damsel in distress.

Saeko gave a small smile at the blonde woman, she was sure an easy to make happy.

Once Shizuka had let go, she put on a determine look in her eyes. She knew now that it wasn't a matter to question, it was her duty to save Naruto.

_Six months prior to outbreak_

_Shizuka had been cooked up in her office or in other words the infirmary. There weren't any sick students or even fakers who just wanted to get out of class. She was so bored that the blonde woman had dozed off, her dreams took her to her usual fantasies which were always a land covered in sweets such as cake and candy but deep within that world was always her boy toy Naruto Uzumaki at age 7._

_"Naru-kun! Naru-kun!" she chanted in her sleep as drool was in the corner of her mouth. Much to Naruto's delight, who had just entered the room with a scraped arm only to find his sensei asleep on her desk. He grinned as he leaned closer to the woman to get an accurate description of her dream._

_"My, my Shizuka, I never thought you'd be having naughty dreams about me!" Naruto gave a cheshire like grin, usually it was Naruto having the perverted fantasies of Shizuka._

_"Again! Again!" she mumbled enough for Naruto to hear. The thing the blond didn't know was that Shizuka's dream was nothing perverted. She often played with seven year old Naruto in the park by pushing him on the swings or going down the slide. Anything to see that happy smile on his face._

_"Shizuka? Shizuka!" her honey colored eyes slowly peeled open and the first thing she met was sapphire colored eyes._

_"Hmm... Naru-kun?" she said still half-asleep._

_"Good morning!" the blond male said cheerfully all whilst giving her a big grin. Shizuka stretched her arms up in the air giving Naruto a good look at her chest. The blond student continued to grin not even minding the blood casually leaking out of his nose._

_"Huh? you're injured!" Shizuka noticed his arm was bleeding. The blond woman sat him down and then examined his wound, she grabbed her medical supplies and took out a band aid. She carefully applied it to the small scratch before giving it a small kiss. Naruto felt his cheeks warm up at the gesture._

_"There! All better!" Shizuka smiled at Naruto but soon dropped it when she noticed something was wrong. The blonde woman leaned close to Naruto's face and examined him before she frowned._

_"You're hurting somewhere else..." Naruto was surprised, he stammered and then looked away, "It's nothing"_

_"Naruto-kun Uzumaki-kun, you tell me right now where you got hurt!" the ditzy woman then gave a cute glare as she lifted his arm and checked his head for any injuries._

_"Naruto-kun... Uzumaki-kun?" the blond repeated in his head, he sure had a one of a kind woman for a friend. Nevertheless, Naruto knew that Shizuka would continue to worry about him if he didn't tell her._

_"It's just some stupid guy..." Naruto avoided her gaze, his eyes trailed to the white ceiling before he mumbled, "Called me a bully..." he took a depressing frown as he slouched into the bed where patients slept. _

_"I was just defending this small restaurant from some lowlife thugs, it was like any other brawl and I was just fighting blindly, punching any random guy who looked like a thug but I..." Naruto blushed as he looked away while scratching his cheek with his index finger. "I kinda ended up punching the owner's son"_

_Naruto exhaled heavily. "Then the owner the said, 'You are just a bully. You are the reason gang members have been thrashing our town! You're the bad guy everyone wants to beat!'" Naruto repeated in a monotone sense before sighing._

_Shizuka's eyes took a surprising look as she had listen to the blond's story, she stared blankly with a vacant expression before she smiled. "Naruto~!" she began with that familiar sweet gentle tone, "You're not a bully and you are certainly not a bad guy..."_

_"But what that guy said is true! Because if even I don't know what I am then-then... It must be true" Naruto stared down at his lap, his hands formed into a fist and head down. "I don't know, I'm just a bully"_

_"Then I'll tell you what you are!" Shizuka exclaimed as she sat next to him making him raise his head and look at the blonde woman. "You are Naruto Uzumaki! The good guy! And my hero!"_

_"Wha-What?" Naruto seemed to be taken back by the blonde woman's words, he was completely lost for words._

_"I'll always be there for you Naruto, to remind you who you are! I promise!" Shizuka gave him a sincere smile. It was all that that Naruto needed to believe her because she was special to him and Naruto wouldn't take her words for granted. He nodded before turning his frown into a toothy grin._

_"Shizuka-sensei is the best doctor ever!" the blond nearly tackled her into the bed for a hug before chuckling, Shizuka giggled as well and even though he had been sad just a moment ago, Shizuka was glad to see that smile back on his face._

_"Naruto, not there! You're grabbing my breast!"_

_"They're huge!"_

* * *

Shizuka had been too deep in thought, their group had traveled for quite a while now but had not made it far. They had strayed off into an area where the dead were roaming, their group had no choice but to fight back. Saeko was the first to take the lead, she struck those in close range while Kohta took down the ones limping towards them. It wasn't looking good and Shizuka and Saya were completely useless in terms of combat. Their roles were much like the mage and cleric of an MMORPG with no knowledge of physical combat.

"Busujima-senpai!" Hirano called out as he shot the incoming corpse, "I'm running low on ammo!" Saeko acknowledged and she wasn't fairing well either as more of them started to surround her making it much more difficult to take them out.

"Things are looking bad!" Saya exlaimed as she and Shizuka we're getting cornered as well.

_"I can't let it end, not yet!"_ Shizuka told herself, the busty blonde gripped her medical bag before putting it in front of her and using force to distant them from Saya and herself. Shizuka used the bag as a shield to push the corpses away from them. She succeeded and they all fell like bowling pins, each knocking each other out.

_"I-I did it!"_ She mentally cheered.

"Sensei!" Saya cried out and pointed out to the corpse behind her. Shizuka moved quick to avoid getting caught but the woman stumbled back and fell to her butt. She crawled back as it got closer.

"Ahh!" She screamed as it grabbed her leg.

"Marikawa-Sensei!" Saeko shouted as she tried to make her way towards the blond doctor. She swung her wooden sword into a corpse's skull before pushing it to the crowd of the undead. Saeko ran as quickly as she could but they weren't making it easy for her.

Kohta saw that Shizuka was in danger, with low ammunition, he fired the little shots he could spare to the corpse that had Shizuka's leg. It didn't kill him but it did slow it down.

_"What do I do?!"_ Shizuka thought to herself as she panicked, she tried to kick it away put it just wouldn't stop coming for her. _"I-I can die now!"_

Suddenly the low sound of a motor boomed as a motorcycle jumped into the scene. It revved as it passed by Shizuka and pushing the corpse away, freeing her from it's grip.

"Senpai!" Takashi called out as Rei Miyamoto dismounted the motorcycle and launched a kick to one of the walking dead.

Saeko saw Takashi making his way towards her direction, he held out his hand out for her to take. Saeko grabbed on to him as he made a drastic turn back to the group of undead. Using the momentum, Saeko released from Takashi's grip and spiraled her wooden sword to the corpses.

As Takashi made a stop, he pulled from his pocket a small pistol and threw it at Kohta's direction.

The gun loving otaku grinned almost maniacally at the weapon he caught. Kohta didn't waste time he took quick shots, each taking down an infected.

With one final strike to the head, Saeko was able to subdue the last of the undead. She sighed before smiling at Takashi.

"Nice timing"

The teenage boy nodded with small smile, he then turned to the rest of the group as they were gathering together.

"Is everyone alright?"

Besides a few scratches, everyone was fine. Saya was a bit upset that she had done nothing, she felt useless at this point. Pushing on the bridge of her glasses she joined up with the warriors of the group, including Shizuka, who had actually defended her even though she had no combat skills.

"It's getting dark" Takashi said as the others took notice as well.

"It'd be too dangerous to stay out here like this." Saeko voiced as she scanned around the area for any more of_ them._

"Senpai's right. We need to find shelter, otherwise we'll be put at risk" with the motorcycle he and Rei had found, it would be impossible to take everyone on board.

As everyone was thinking up with a some sort of plan, Shizuka remained silent. Of course she had a place where they could go, it was a house of a friend. No doubt it would be perfect place to stay the night till they could get help. But still, there was something Shizuka had to do, someone she needed to rescue.

Naruto.

Shizuka bit her lower lip, Naruto was still out there with those things at every corner of every street. The chances of him being alive were slim but then again this was Naruto Uzumaki, someone who would get in fights over a bowl of ramen. Of course, this pandemic was much bigger than noddles but Shizuka had faith in his strength.

Physical strength didn't matter however, not when you were bitten. Once bit, you'd turn into one of them, at least that's how Shizuka figured. Naruto, for all she knew, could be walking the streets as one of _them._

Shizuka held her hand close to her chest, her heart was beginning to beat rapidly.

In the end it was Shizuka's decision once again.

"Uhhm..." Shizuka quietly stammered, though it was enough for the rest of the group to hear as they all had their eyes on her now.

* * *

Minutes later Shizuka had explained to them about a safe place that they could stay the night. However it had torn the blonde woman that she was leaving Naruto once again. Shizuka, usually always smiling and happy, was trying her best not to break down and cry again. How could she anyways? When she was on a motorcycle moving at a high speed.

Takashi could feel the blonde woman's whimpers, he figured that she was still mourning the blond guy's death.

_"No that's wrong, we left him behind alive. There's no way of telling that he's dead..."_

Looking back at the blonde woman as she held on tight, Takashi realized Shizuka's chest was on his back. With a red spread on his face, Takashi pushed any perverted thoughts away. He cleared his throat before fixing his sight on the road up ahead.

"Sensei..." He called softly enough for her to hear through the motorcycle's loud roar.

"Hmm?" She responded as she stared off into the road.

"This Naruto guy... Is he someone close to you?"

Shizuka laid her head on Takashi's back as her eyes closed. She didn't say anything, she only nodded.

_"Way too go Takashi! That didn't help at all!"_ The Fujimi student mentally scolded himself before deciding a different approach.

"Well I've heard little about him. Even though we go to the same school, I hear he's pretty terrifying." Takashi chuckled nervously before realizing what he had just said, it seemed that he was only making things worse.

"That's not true!" Shizuka shouted, nearly making Takashi lose control of the bike.

"Naruto is kind, sweet, and trusting! He's incredibly strong and very handsome! His reputation is just misunderstood tha-that's all!"

Takashi took a moment to look at the woman behind him, it was then that he witnessed a different expression in her eyes. He could see she was fired up and he couldn't help but to find it funny.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Shizuka pouted as her eyes narrowed at the person in front of her.

"I'm sorry Sensei. It's just that... You make it sound as if he's more than just a student and more of something else..."

Shizuka could not catch what he was referring to or what humor he found in it.

"But that's none of my business... After we get everyone to safety, I'll help you find him"

Takashi winced as Shizuka's nails dug through his clothing. The blonde was filled with joy when she heard his words, she couldn't stop herself from giving Takashi a death gripping embrace.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Soon after, the two of them came to their destination. It was a pretty luxurious looking house from the looks of it outside and of course there was the tank looking truck Shizuka had mentioned before. It was night already and it would be dangerous to stay out any longer.

Shizuka went for the gate, she pressed her hand on the large door before she heard something. Her eyes diverted to the end of the block, Takashi followed her gaze as well. They both looked at each other and nodded, it was possible that there were more of them at every corner.

Being the one capable of taking the corpses head on rather than Shizuka, Takashi stealthily walked on the sidewalk as he held his blunt weapon of choice.

As Takashi stepped closer, he could hear small sounds but at the moment he couldn't make out any sense of them. The suspense was starting to get to him, it could be one or maybe a dozen of them, slowly but surely Takashi came to the corner. Before taking a deep breath he gripped his weapon tightly.

He quickly turned to the other side ready to strike whatever came at him. However Takashi didn't swing his weapon, he didn't try to defend himself either or prepare for an incoming attack. He just froze at the sight before him.

There in front of him was a Fujimi student, an upperclassmen who was ready to end it all. Up against the wall, wearing nothing but his pants and soaked in blood was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Takashi's eyes grew wide as he held a firearm pointing at himself and about to pull the trigger.

Takashi reached out a hand and was about to call out to him. The blond shook as he eventually didn't fire the weapon.

"Shizuka...?" Were his last words before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and fell unconscious. Takashi didn't know what was going on, to him it seemed like this guy had returned from hell from the look of his physical condition.

"What is it?" Shizuka quietly voiced from the opposite side.

Takashi's head turned alomst robot like towards the blonde, he didn't say anything, he just stared blankly.

"Naru-" he breathed out, his arm pointed at the street Naruto was. Had it not been for the blond hair, Takashi wouldn't of recognized Naruto. Shizuka quickly walked to where Takashi was to see what had him in that paralyze state.

"Takashi-kun, what's the ma-?!" Shizuka gasped as her hands covered her mouth, she was quick to recognize him. No doubt about it, she didn't hesitate to run up to Naruto's unconscious body. Her eyes quickly teared up as she knelt down.

"Please be okay! Please be okay!" Shizuka hoped he was still alive, she wished she hadn't of left him behind otherwise he wouldn't of been like this state in the first place.

"Na-Naruto!" She shouted as she picked him up in her arms. She examined him, Naruto had large cuts everywhere on his body, his head was drenched in his own blood and he had glass embedded on his hand and feet.

"He's still breathing!"

Even with all those wounds, Naruto was still alive just barely. Shizuka sighed in relief but that didn't put all her worries to an end.

"Please! I need your help!" Shizuka called out to Takashi.

It took a second to register what she said before Takashi shook off from his frozen state. For the time being Takashi wasn't going to say anything to Shizuka about what he had seen the blond do, for now he'd stay quiet.

* * *

The house the group had taken shelter in was luxury indeed, the young girls had taken the time to actually get a decent bath after all the gruesome blood had stained their uniforms. Takashi and Kohta had went to explore other parts of the house.

Shizuka however had stayed with Naruto, never leaving his side. After Shizuka and Takashi had discovered his unconscious body in the streets, they had both carried him inside the house and into the bedroom. After that, Shizuka had treated his wounds, she carefully removed the small shards of glass and cleaned his hands, feet, and head of any blood. She smiled once he was under her care again, she was glad that Shido was wrong, Naruto was never bitten; he was never infected only a small cut on remained on his shoulder.

The blonde woman was relieved, his life was no longer in danger, the only thing she need to treat now was his fever.

"Rest up Naru-kun, you deserve it" Shizuka said with a smile as she placed at moist towel on his forehead. Shizuka never called him that unless she was dreaming or no one was around to hear her.

* * *

As the night went on Saya Tagaki, the second year at Fujimi highschool was not in a pleasant mood. After a water splash fight with Miyamoto and her upperclassmen, Busujima, Saya was not left in a good. Back before things went to complete shit, Saya was a genius. She was superior academically, she excelled in her studies and was daughter of a wealthy family well she still is technically but now her status didn't matter no more. Now she was stuck with a group of people who weren't decent enough to put on some clothes on while they cooked!

"You, why aren't you wearing anything? Have you no decency?" Saya shouted as she blushed while staring at Saeko's rear. The purple headed woman turned away from the stove, revealing her apron to the pinkette.

"I put all our clothing in the washer and only found this to wear... unlike you"

Saya was embarrassed, she and Rei had taken the only piece of clothing left available to wear while Saeko was left with an apron and her underwear. Even Shizuka had taken a quick shower before returning to the unconscious student they have in their care.

"Uhhm..." Saya was red in the face, she fumed in rage and in embarrassment, was she losing her place in the world? Saya left her elder classmate to herself, she didn't want to show her face anymore. She ignored her childhood friend Takashi and his girlfriend as she made her way up the stairs.

"Might as well see what gun loving otaku is up to..."

Saya was sure picking on Kohta would make her feel better, either that or he would just remind her how much more useful he is now than she is. She sighed and diverted from her original destination. The pink haired girl still couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't pulling her own weight. Even Shizuka was more useful fighting off those things than her and she was a medic on top of that.

When she heard a thump close by, Saya couldn't help but to look at the room next to her. It was the room Shizuka and the unconscious Naruto were staying in, so far Shizuka hadn't left him except to bathe. Quietly creeping up to the room she could see that the door wasn't locked and left a bit open so she could see a bit inside.

With only being able to see with one eye Saya tried to make out what was in front of her but with little lighting she could barely tell where Shizuka was at. Eventually she spotted her sleeping peacefully on the bed but where was the male blond? Saya carefully pushed the door slightly to get a better look, she jumped as the door swung open. She stuttered an excuse once she was caught peeping, however as the pink haired girl looked up she saw the awoken blond up and alive.

Her eyes widen in fear as she was facing the end of a gun's barrel.

* * *

I actually updated... It's-It's not like I like you guys or anything! *Blushes and looks away as I shove chapter to you guys*

Let's see... polls have been put on hold, updates are tbd, and I still am cursed with writer's block.

Chapter's dedicated to kurokamiDG! Why? Well Why the fuck not?! No but seriously thanks for the push even if it's small it helped.

AN: So... yeah Saya is being held at gunpoint by none other than Uzumaki Naruto, I'll tell you now it's no misunderstanding I'll even say it twice.


End file.
